


James Norrington Relationship Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I've done a rewatch of the Pirates of Caribbean trilogy, and realized that James Norrington was underrated! Like, this dude deserved so much better of an ending and all of the nice things
Relationships: James Norrington/Reader
Kudos: 22





	James Norrington Relationship Headcanons

  * Given the strict upbringing and military lifestyle he led, James Norrington is the epitome of traditional values, so he’ll be the type to be old fashioned when trying to court you.



  * He has a reserved nature, which can make dating him challenging. Yet he makes up for it by being a truly dedicated partner who is willing to time and energy to that you are happy and



  * His personality runs along the responsible type. Any kind of date with him would run along the old school type, with a romantic dinner and moonlight stroll.



  * He doesn’t take commitments lightly, and intends to stick to their promises to the very end. Norrington wants to establish foundations and responsibilities with you, and also wants to keep his relationship with you functional and stable.



  * James is also the dependable lover who wants you to remain satisfied at all times. Even though he is a bit straight-laced, getting him out of his comfort zone takes the patience of a saint on your part.



  * Being an old school romantic, James will want to take his time falling in love with you, and wants to be sure that the person he is interested in has all of the right qualities to complement him.



  * Underneath the tough admiral exterior, James is a deep feeler people, and just has a different approach to emotions. Though he doesn’t show it often, when he loves someone, he shows it in his actions tenfold.



  * Lastly, Norrington values loyalty and commitment in relationships, and consider these qualities to be vital to keeping the romance alive. He wants to be with someone who is capable of taking the relationship seriously and who can commit to a future with him He wants to share his life with you with and eventually build something from it too. 




End file.
